Like Father Like Son
by r3diavolo89
Summary: Who said 'Like Father Like Son' is just the words? Choi Donghae -a son of Choi Siwon and Choi Yesung- loved to prove that it's true. He just did what his father did. Kid! HaeHyuk/EunHae. YeWon/WonSung. HanChul. Hint! MinWook


**Title: **Like Father Like Son

**Pairing:** YeWon, kid!HaeHyuk, HanChul, hint!MinWook

**Genre: **Humour, Family, slight!Romance

**Rating: **PG-13

**Length: **One shot

**Disclaimer: **Let them be mine, though it's just in my dream.

**Warning: **English absolutely isn't my native language, so if you find Grammatical Error, Bad Language, any Typos or any else mistake, it's not because you had a problem with your eyes, it's all pure my fault. And this story is unbetaed.

**Summary**: Who said 'Like Father Like Son' is just the words? Choi Donghae -a son of Choi Siwon and Choi Yesung- loved to prove that it's true. He just did what his father did.

* * *

A group of kids are playing around in the yard of a little building with colourful paints. A little handsome black haired kid is swinging himself back and forth in the kindergaten swing. Sometimes he will smile happily when remembering his parents at home.

Last night he was success monopolized his 'Umma' and making his Appa must've slept alone, he could still remember how the way his father pouted his lips miserably. When he saw it, he would on purpose hug his 'Umma' then pecked his lips. Donghae loved to hear his father yelled desperately at him to let his 'wife' go. Hae loved to tease the older so much. They are always vying to seek and gain the attention from Yesung, and as always Hae will be one step forward. He's Yesung favourite after all. Little Choi is so adorable for Yesung liking. The one he can't refuse.

A little step of someone that stops in front of him making Hae has to stop his swing movement to look up at the intruder of his fun spacing time. There he sees him, a little cute and shy boy from his class. His brown hair smoothly played by the breeze.

"Do you wanna talk to me?" Hae asked to the boy.

Shyly the boy bows down while linking his fingers groggily and biting his lower lips. Once in a while he will look up to see the kid in the swing before bows down again. Donghae smiles see it, 'so cute' he thought.

"I... i..." he bites his lips again. "...i love you, Choi Donghae," he whispers the words, but Donghae can hear it clearly. In an instant he hops down from the swing and ends up right in front of Hyukjae, that cute guy.

"Really?" Hae tilts his head to the left.

Hyuk nods shyly several times. Suddenly Hae gets nearer to him, he leans forward to close the gap between them with a lips lock. Practically Hyuk widen his eyes and blushing hardly. But the seconds to go he gets surprised for what Hae do to him. It makes him subconsciously screams in pain then cries out loud. Hae bit on his neck!?

.

.

.

"Eung... stop it. I'm chopping the vegetables now," ignoring his husband's protest, Siwon still showering Yesung's neck and shoulder with kisses. Sometimes he will give a little bite on his husband's milky white skin, just a playful bite since he knows his baby doesn't like to have the marks in the visible place.

"It's so rarely i can stay at home at the times like this. Why we don't enjoy this moment? Have fun before that little disturber comes home."

Yesung stops what he's doing to turn around and face the taller man, "He's our son and his name is Choi Donghae, not a 'little disturber'," he crosses his arms over the chest.

"Sometimes he could be such an evil one like his uncle Kyuhyun. He loves to play with my patience," in a protesting tone he speaks up.

Yesung chuckles hearing those, "He's just a cute little kid, honey. Be mature, don't play around with your own son like that. You always lose anyway!"

"That's because you always defence him and spoil him too much. You never spend your times with me now. I'm nothing to you," hurtfully Siwon say as if he's becoming the forsaken one.

Yesung feels that slightly guilty feeling to his husband. Siwon's right, these days he spending more times with little Donghae, even last night he slept with his son, ignoring the pout that forming on his lover's face. Yesung thought it was funny seeing that expression, but now the guiltiness takes over.

Yesung cups Siwon's face, leans forward and tiptoeing to kiss the taller on the lips. He only wants to give a short kiss before but when he minds to withdraw his lips, Siwon holds the back of his neck, sweeping his tongue on the shorter man's surface lips, then nibbles it slightly. Half forces the older to open his mouth and let him exploring his warm cavern.

Yesung gives up to the willing and happily opens his mouth, let Siwon's tounge enter, exploring and tasting him. Yesung tries to participate, being more active with doing that tounge battle, but how could he beats the mighty Siwon when it comes to the thing like that.

Siwon smirks between the kiss, he's lifting the v-neck t-shirt up, so his hand can roaming over the smaller body. He then lifts Yesung body onto a kitchen counter without breaking the kiss. When he wants to do further, the phone is ringing. Siwon tries to ignore it, he's still busy deepening the kiss. But then Yesung pushes him away.

"I have to pick it up," he said, made Siwon sigh in disappointment.

Yesung picks up the phone and listening to it for a while. "Really?" in disbelief he asked to the people on the other line.

"..." pause for a while.

"Okay. Wait for a moment, we'll come there soon."

Soon after hang up the phone, Yesung quickly fixes his clothes, "Come on Wonnie, we should go to Hae's school."

"That little evil. What kind of trouble he put himself in?" Siwon sighs before finally grabs the car key and follows his husband.

.

.

.

Yesung and Siwon arrive at the school 20 minutes after. Quickly Yesung opens the car door right after Siwon pulled over the car. Siwon sighs and shaking his head, he even hasn't turned the machine of the car off properly. Yesung's too rush, yet he didn't tell Siwon about what happen, he said he also didn't know exactly.

They walk toward the building of the kindergaten school and seeing HanChul couple standing in front of one of the door, seemed they also just arrived.

"Hyung.." half-shouted Yesung calling, making the two men turn their head to Yewon couple.

"Hi... Yewon!" the beautiful man greet them meanwhile his husband waves his hand and smiles.

"What happen exactly?" Siwon asked them.

"I don't know. Let's come inside and asking Sungmin and Ryeowook what the hell happen!" Heechul answered.

They open the door and find the kids teacher, Ryeowook is now hugging a crying little kid. Heechul and Hangeng walk toward them, "Hyukkie..." Chul is calling out his son.

Hyuk turns his head and when seeing his 'Umma', practically he runs into the parents embrace. "U-umma... Hae, h-he bit me." stuttering he said.

Heechul enveloped his son in a tight embrace. He eyes Sungmin and Ryeowook back and forth, seeking for the explanation from the teachers.

"Hae bit Hyukkie in the yard and he refused to say sorry, and Hyukkie couldn't stop crying." Sungmin sighs after said that. It's really hard to be a kindergaten teacher, it will make you stress out, really. If it's not because Ryeowook, he will never accept this job offer.

Siwon crosses his arms and stares at his son, "what were you thinking, Choi Donghae? How could you bit your friend?" he interrogated his son, raising his voice an octave.

"Why you're mad at me? I'm not wrong, you're the one who taught me as well," Hae pouts his lips.

"Wait…you taught our son to bite his friend?" confusedly Yesung looks at his husband. Four others men also stare at him with their judging expression.

"What? No, of course not. How i could teach something like that?"

The five men squint their eyes, "Really?" in unison they asked.

"Of course. How could you don't believe in me?" resentfully he said.

"No. I learnt from you, Appa!" Hae accused.

"What? Don't say nonsense Choi Donghae. Now apologize to your friend. Come on!" Siwon demanded his son.

"But you never said sorry to 'Umma'!" little Choi protested.

"What?" the adults said in unison, again.

"When 'Umma' said 'i love you' to Appa, Appa would kiss him on the lips and then would bite him on the neck after that. And Umma would smile and laugh happily. So Eunhyuk should be like that too, rite? I didn't understand why he cried. I bit him because i love him. Appa always did that to 'umma'!"

The confession makes the adults jaw-dropped before finally gaining the laughter except from YeWon couple. Yesung's face is definitely red now for blushing so hard while Siwon palms his face in an ashamed.

So ridiculous. Indeed the sons learn from their fathers, right? Remember 'Like Father Like Son' words? Donghae learnt from the best one.

"I told you. There's an advantage we didn't make out in front of Hyukkie, so our baby still stay with his innocence." Hangeng said between his laugh while hugging his son.

"Yeah, now i believe in you, Hannie. It's not good showing our romance in front of our innocent boy," Chul become a drama-queen he is, holding Hangeng's hand dramatically then hugging their child together.

MinWook still faithfully stay in their euphoria mode on. Laugh their ass off. Sungmin has to swallow back his words before about the job made him stress out. It could be so funny sometimes.

And Yesung, still couldn't change his colour face, burning in a crimson red. Siwon? Don't ask. He just wants the earth to swallow him right here, right now.

Little Hyuk approaches Hae whom confusedly looks at the adults, what's so funny that can make them couldn't stop their laughter while his parents become so quiet, even his Umma's face turns so red?

"Ha-hae..." half-scary Hyukkie calls the other. Hae looks at the cute boy. "So... you didn't hate me?" Hyukkie said.

"Of course no, Hyukkie. I love you too. That's why i bit you. You heard me right? My Appa always do that to 'Umma'."

"Yes i did hear you. So, i'll let you to bite me again then." he extended his hand to Hae. Hae gladly takes the hand and brings it closer to his mouth.

When the adults see it, in an instant they shout in unison, "NO!"

Sighs. Too late. They failed stopping that ridiculous biting. Poor Hyukjae, he cries again. Can you hear it? Painful scream from our little anchovy caused by our 'too innocent' fishy.

******* E N D *******

Once again, I bring out my oh so old fic (^o^) did a little editing to it!


End file.
